Total Drama Girls Island
Total Drama Girls Island is a fictional animated series. Summary All the Total Drama ladies go on adventures on a tropical paradise island owned by Whitney, a hyperactive and playful yet friendly and fun-loving White Yoshi, and Belinda, a calm and social but often bossy Black Yoshi. Description Each episode of this adventurous slice-of-life comedy series has two 11-minute adventures and during each episode, Total Drama fans vote online for which lady from a certain category (ex. Island, Revenge, Pahkitew, Ridonculous Race) should get a ticklishly harmless punishment of Whitney and Belinda's (Stripes, Scout and Linda's choice in Season 2) choice at the end of the episode and a five-minute minigame break is played in between the segments. At the end of each episode, the Total Drama lady who receives the most online votes from the TD fans gets the ticklishly harmless punishment that Whitney and Belinda (Stripes, Scout and Linda in Season 2) choose. Characters Main # Sky # Sammy # Gwen # Courtney # Jasmine # Carrie # Emma # Kitty # Zoey # Bridgette # Dawn # Jen # Ella # Ellody # Sanders # Lindsay # Dakota # Mary # Stephanie # Scarlett # Crimson # Sierra # Katie # Laurie # Miles # Star - Sky's sister. # Whitney - A hyperactive, playful, friendly and fun-loving White Yoshi. She is one of the owners of the island, the other being Belinda. She is a barefoot Yoshi. # Belinda - A calm and social Black Yoshi who is often bossy. She is one of the owners of the island, the other being Whitney. She is another barefoot Yoshi. Supporting # Leshawna # Izzy # Sadie # Heather # MacArthur # Beth # Kelly # Taylor # Anne Maria # Tammy # Blaineley # Staci # Eva # Jo # Josee # Sugar # Amy Recurring # Stripes - A Stripeleon. # Scout - A Rokko. She loves scavenging for and eating stones, as stones are her favorite food of all time. # Linda - An Armadiluk. # Mia - A blue Kangareck. She loves building stuff, mainly suits but also inventions, and hanging out with Whitney, Belinda and the girls. Out of all of her friends, Mia's top gal pals are Sanders and MacArthur, as they wear blue clothing and enjoy hanging out with her the most of everyone on Girls Island. She is also very ticklish, as revealed in Mia Gets The Hiccups (her debut episode). # Ellie - A big purple elephant who loves pranking MacArthur in many harmless and funny ways, which range from sleeping tickle pranking to swirlies. Despite loving to prank MacArthur, Ellie is awesome friends with her. # Misty - A Mysteran who befriends MacArthur when she first purchased her at the Girly Pet Store. # Grant - A genie who follows his summoner around until they grant him three wishes. # Rocket - A robotic cat who is very cute and playful. Minigame Breaks * All minigame breaks are each five-minutes long. * All minigame breaks, with the exception of the minigame break from episode one, are based on the first segment of each episode. * All minigame breaks are played after the first segment ends and before the second segment begins. * All minigame breaks show the current percentage of votes for each TD lady in a certain category after the winning girl or girls are announced. Episode 1 Follow Your Footsteps * Rules - The girls will walk through the snow and have to find their way back to the start after the snowstorm hits. The first girl back to the start wins. * Winner(s) - Ellody, Scarlett and Mary Episode 2 Temple Hide and Seek * Rules - The "It" girl counts to ten while the other girls hide somewhere in the temple. When finished counting, the "It" girl must go into the temple and find the other girls. When the "It" girl finds a hiding girl, she has to tickle her feet for thirty seconds before going to find the other hiding girls. If the "It" girl finds all the hiding girls, she wins and gets to tickle all of the losers' feet using a big feather-coated roller for 2 minutes. But, if the "It" girl gives up or if the time limit - 3 minutes - runs out, she is the one who's getting her feet tickled by the big feather-coated roller for two minutes while some of the other girls tickle her upper body. * "It" Girl - MacArthur * Winner(s) - Hiding girls (Josee hid so well that MacArthur didn't find her) * Loser(s) - MacArthur * Upper Body Ticklers - Josee (Tickling areas: Armpits/Rib Cage), Sanders (Tickling areas: Stomach/Sides; Josee threatened to tickle Sanders next if she didn't help her tickle MacArthur), Kitty (Tickling area: Hips), Bridgette (Tickling area: Chest) Episode 3 Photo Finish * Rules - The girls compete in one-on-one races against each other and the winner of each race after the picture is shown advances to the next round. The girl that wins the final race wins the game. * Winner - Sky (She is an athlete after all) Episode 4 Birthday Tickles * Rules - The girls must each get their feet tickled for a whole minute without begging the birthday girls - Stripes, Scout and Linda - to stop. If a girl begs for Stripes, Scout and Linda to stop, they're out. The last girl remaining wins. * Winner - Josee (Her feet are immune to tickling but begged Stripes, Scout and Linda to tickle her feet more every time it was her turn to get her feet tickled) Episode 5 Legends of the Rock Hills * Rules - The girls are evenly split into six teams and must compete in hexa-thon where the last team to complete each game gets eliminated. The last team remaining wins. * Winners - Sanders, MacArthur, Emma, Kitty, Carrie and Stephanie (Red Team) Episode 6 Footstool Prank * Rules - The girls must pull a prank that must involve a footstool. The girl with the best footstool-involved prank wins. * Winner - MacArthur (She is the "Prankster Cop" after all) Episode 7 New Pranks * Rules - The girls must come up with a new prank and pull it on Whitney and Belinda. The girl with the best new prank wins. * Winner - MacArthur (The "Prankster Cop" is undefeated) Episode 8 Dolphin Taming * Rules - The girls must tame their wild dolphin. The first girl to do so wins. * Winner - Jasmine (She used a technique she learned back in Australia) Episode 9 Count Your Stars * Rules - The girls must spot as many stars as they can. The girls with the most stars spotted wins. * Winner - Sanders Episode 10 Pirate Trials * Rules - The girls compete in a series of pirate-themed elimination games. Last girl standing wins. * Winner - Sky (She encouraged herself to keep going and never give up) Episode 11 Create a Fakemon * Rules - The girls must create a Fakemon that Whitney and Belinda will love. The girl with the best Fakemon creation wins. * Winner - Lindsay (She made a very adorable Fakemon) Episode 12 Girls Island Quiz * Rules - The girls must correctly answer as many questions about Girls Island as possible. If a girl gets a question wrong, their feet get tickled in one of the following ways: fingers, feathers, brush, electric toothbrush, paintbrush and licking. The girl with the most correct answers wins. * Winners - Scarlett, Ellody and Mary Episode 13 Heroine Makeover * Rules - The girls must make heroine outfits using their provided art supplies. The girl with the best heroine outfit wins. * Winner - Lindsay Episode 14 Bonfire Battle * Rules - The girls must use wood to build a bonfire and use sticks to keep it going. If a girl's bonfire goes out, they're out of the game. The last girl remaining is the winner. * Winner - Jasmine Episode 15 Egg Hunt * Rules - The girls must search Girls Island for Yoshi Eggs, which are hidden by Whitney and Belinda. After all Yoshi Eggs have been found, the girl with the most eggs is the winner. * Winner - MacArthur (She used her nose and sense of smell to find the Yoshi Eggs) Episode 16 Girls Island Olympics * Rules - The girls must take part in a series of fun games to score points. There are ten games. The girl with the most points wins. * Winner - Sky Episode 17 Bug Catchers * Rules - The girls must collect as many bugs as they can. The girl with the most bugs wins. * Winner - Sanders (She encouraged herself to collect the bugs, even if some of them are gross) Episode 18 Quiet Library * Rules - The girls must keep quiet in the lodge library while Whitney and Belinda try to crack them. If a girl cracks, they are eliminated and get banished to the Room of Shame, which has a group of tickle-loving bug Pokémon waiting to punish them. The last girl remaining wins. * Winner - Dawn (She used her meditation as a method to keeping quiet) Episode 19 Three Wishes * Rules - The girls must get into pairs and decide who will be the genie and who will be the villager. Once the decision has been made, the villager must think of three wishes for their genie to grant and write them on the card provided. After the villager has thought of their three wishes and has written them down on the card, they must summon their genie and whisper their first wish into their ear. The genie must grant the first wish before their villager can whisper their second and third wishes into their ear. The genie must grant the second and third wishes before going back into their genie lamp (in reality, a cardboard box). The first pair to complete the process wins. * Winners - Sanders and MacArthur (Sanders was the villager and MacArthur was the genie) Episode 20 Beanstalk Climb * Rules - The girls must climb a big beanstalk-shaped rock wall all the way to the top. The first girl to the top wins. * Winner - Jasmine (Her height gave her a big advantage over the other girls) Episode 21 Super Girl Mud-ball * Rules - The girls must fight using mud balls. If a girl gets hit by enough mud balls, they get a muddy body. Ticklishly Harmless Punishments * All ticklishly harmless punishments are shown in the end credits of each episode. * Before each ticklishly harmless punishment begin, the final percentage of votes for each TD lady in a certain category are shown and the loser or losers (the girl or girls with the most votes) is announced. * All ticklishly harmless punishments are each three-minutes long, which is the length of the end credits. Episode 1 * Category - Cute Girls * Loser - Lindsay * Punishment - Having honey get licked off her feet by Whitney and a girl of Belinda's choice. Episode 2 * Category - Island-Pahkitew Island Girls * Loser - Sky * Punishment - Getting tickled by deer, bunnies, birds and a bear. Episode 3 * Category - Ridonculous Race Girls * Loser - Josee * Punishment - Getting tickled by her enemies. Episode 4 * Category - Pairs * Losers - Sanders and MacArthur * Punishment - Getting their feet tickled by Mia's latest invention: The Tickle 9000. Episode 5 * Category - Muscular Girls * Loser - Sugar * Punishment - Getting tickled by harmless yet ticklish-feeling electric sparks shot by Whitney. Episode 6 * Category - Ridonculous Race Girls * Loser - MacArthur * Punishment - Getting her feet feathered by her partner, Sanders. Episode 7 * Category - Good Girls * Loser - Sanders * Punishment - Getting chocolate cream spread on her feet and having it licked off by MacArthur. Episode 8 * Category - Island Girls * Loser - Heather * Punishment - Getting bugs crawled onto her feet. Episode 9 * Category - Pahkitew Island Girls * Loser - Star * Punishment - Getting tickled by her sister, Sky. Episode 10 * Category - Smart Girls * Loser - Scarlett * Punishment - Taking a quiz where she gets tickled in a certain spot for every question she gets incorrect. Episode 11 * Category - Naughty Girls * Loser - Blaineley * Punishment - Getting tickle tortured by Fuzzie and her evolutions. Episode 12 * Category - Revenge of the Island and Ridonculous Race Girls * Losers - MacArthur and Kitty * Punishment - Racing go-karts around Girls Island for three laps while getting tickled by robotic hands. Episode 13 * Category - Superheroes * Loser - Lindsay * Punishment - Getting tickled by a super-villain played by one of the naughty girls. Episode 14 * Category - Pahkitew Island and Ridonculous Race Girls * Loser - Stephanie * Punishment - Getting tickled by Mia's newest machine: The Blue Tickler. Episode 15 * Category - Protagonists * Loser - MacArthur * Punishment - Racing a group of Dragon Pokémon (consistent of a Fraxure, a Druddigon, a Sliggoo, a Dragonite, an Altaria, a Gabite, a Hakamo-O, a Flygon, a Zweilous, a Tyrunt, a Noibat, a Dracozolt, a Dracovish, a Dreepy and a Duraludon) for one hundred yards and gets tickled by them if she loses. Episode 16 * Category - Tubby Girls * Loser - Sugar * Punishment - Getting raspberries blown on her belly by MacArthur's Fakemon pet, Misty. Episode 17 * Category - All Girls * Loser - Sanders (originally), MacArthur (punishment switcharoo because during the ties-conversation reveal and the ending of Ties That Bind, MacArthur got more votes) * Punishment - Getting her feet tickled all over by Bug Pokémon, the other girls and a Falinks until she cries uncle. Episode 18 * Category - Brute Girls * Loser - MacArthur * Punishment - Wrestling a Grapploct who uses the move Tickle very well. Episode 19 * Category - Jockette Girls * Loser - Jo * Punishment - Playing the role of a ticklish genie in Whitney and Belinda's own parody of Arabian Nights, Ticklish Arabian Nights. Episode 20 * Category - Occupation Girls * Losers - Sanders and MacArthur * Punishment - Becoming hosts of a pirate-themed birthday party for a Clobbopus that ends with the crew getting the chance to tickle torture the captains before receiving goodie bags and going home. Episode 21 * Category: Tough Girls * Loser - MacArthur * Punishment - Having herself mud-massaged by a pack of Mudbray and Mudsdale. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to Girls Island Part 1/Welcome to Girls Island Part 2 # Jungle Girls/Lesbians Forever #* Jungle Girls - Sky, Whitney and Belinda explore Girls Island with Jasmine. #* Lebsians Forever - Gwen and Courtney spend the day together. # Selfie with My Bestie/Better than the Old Days #* Selfie with My Bestie - Carrie and Kitty take selfies together around Girls Island. #* Better than the Old Days - Carrie, Sky, Sammy, Whitney and Belinda participate in a series of fun games. # A Trio of Special Birthday Guests/Mia Gets The Hiccups #* A Trio of Special Birthday Guests - Three special birthday guests - Stripes the Stripeleon, Scout the Rokko and Linda the Armadiluk - move onto Girls Island. #* Mia Gets The Hiccups - After chugging a whole bottle of alcohol-free ginger ale, Mia gets the hiccups and Sanders and MacArthur must help her get rid of them. # Scout the Scavenger/Funniest Video Contest #* Scout the Scavenger - Scout scavenges the Girls Island rock hills for delicious stones to eat. #* Funniest Video Contest - It's the Girls Island Funniest Video Contest and MacArthur and Josee are very determined to film and show the funniest video on Girls Island. # The Prankster Cop/Camp Scary #* The Prankster Cop - On April Fools Day, MacArthur goes on a pranking rampage, leaving Sanders and the other girls on edge. To get even, the girls devise the ultimate prank on MacArthur, but can they truly out-prank the Prankster Cop? #* Camp Scary - When Sanders, MacArthur and the girls go on a camping trip, MacArthur gets afraid of what's going to happen if the camping trip goes wrong because of a thunderstorm. # New Prankster on the Island/I, RoboSanders #* New Prankster on the Island - A big purple elephant named Ellie moves onto Girls Island and her love of pranking MacArthur forms an awesome friendship between the two. #* I, RoboSanders - Sanders tries out Mia's robot suit but when Whitney, Belinda and the others start thinking that she's transformed into a robot, Sanders has to get the suit off with help from Mia. # Bridgette and the Dolphins/Animal Adventure #* Bridgette and the Dolphins - Bridgette meets a family of dolphins. #* Animal Adventure - Ella visits several animals around Girls Island. # A Star in the Sky/Night In #* A Star in the Sky - Sky and Star spend quality time together. #* Night In - The TD girls spend the night at Whitney and Belinda's house. # The Pirate Adventure/Girls Island: The Musical #* The Pirate Adventure - Whitney, Belinda and the TD girls go on a treasure hunt. #* Girls Island: The Musical - Whitney and Belinda create a musical about Girls Island in hopes of winning a million dollars. # Close Encounters of the Fakemon Kind/What's MacArthur Without Sanders? #* Close Encounters of the Fakemon Kind - A group of Fakemon, which is consistent of a Fuzzie and her evolutions and a big group of Fossil Fakemon, move onto Girls Island. #* What's MacArthur Without Sanders? - On Friendship Day, Sanders goes somewhere and doesn't return, so MacArthur thinks she has forgotton about Friendship Day and must find her with help from Gwen, Kitty and Mia. # Girls Island Q and A/Cop x Sister: Game Time #* Girls Island Q and A - Whitney and Belinda host a quiz show to test their friends' knowledge of Girls Island. #* Cop x Sister: Game Time - MacArthur and Kitty compete in a series of fun but disgusting stunts. # Super Cops/Hide and Seek #* Super Cops - Sanders and MacArthur pretend to be a pair of half cops-half super-heroines. #* Hide and Seek - The girls play a game of hide and seek and Mia is the seeker. The catch is if Mia finds a girl, she tickles their feet, and if she finds all the girls, she gets a ticklish reward. # The Midnight Bonfire/The Blue Moon Festival #* The Midnight Bonfire - Jasmine, Sanders, Sky, Stephanie and Sierra wants to start a bonfire by midnight but Whitney's hyperactivity and Izzy's wild nature are giving them a very hard time in preparing the bonfire. #* The Blue Moon Festival - It's the annual Blue Moon Festival and all of the girls, including Whitney and Belinda, are more than excited to party the whole night while Girls Island is bathed in the Blue Moon's beautiful blue rays. # No One Eggspects The Pokémon Opposition/Tickle Fest on Girls Island! #* No One Eggspects The Pokémon Opposition - Whitney, Belinda, Fuzzie and her evolutions, Mia and the girls go to Pokémon Plains, a big plains occupied by only Pokémon, and compete in an awesome Easter egg hunt, heroes vs. villains style. #* Tickle Fest on Girls Island - It's the biannual Tickle Festival and everyone, including Whitney, Belinda, Mia, Ellie, Scarlet, Scout, Linda, the girls and all of the animals and Pokémon on Girls Island, must tickle each other. # The Girls Island Games/Misty the Mysteran #* The Girls Island Games - Whitney and Belinda host a sports event. #* Misty the Mysteran - MacArthur becomes friends with a Mysteran named Misty after she purchases her from the Girly Pet Store. # Mia and the Bugs/Ties that Bind #* Mia and the Bugs - Everyone on Girls Island has a beach party, but the bug Pokémon are eager to cause some playful mischief, so Mia must look after them. #* Ties that Bind - MacArthur overhears Whitney, Belinda, Scout and Stripes having a conversation and mistakingly believe that they're talking about her and the rest of the girls. # The Quiet Challenge/Locked in the Playful Fun Store #* The Quiet Challenge - After watching an episode of The Noise, Whitney and Belinda are inspired and challenge each of the girls to complete challenges as quietly as possible. The catch is if a girl makes too much noise and causes the Noise Meter to reach maximum volume level or can't complete the challenge before time runs out, they lose the challenge and get tickled by a group of Grapploct as punishment. #* Locked in the Playful Fun Store - When MacArthur decides to take Sanders, Gwen, Kitty, Mia, Whitney and Belinda to the Playful Fun Store after winning a reloadable $50 gift card at a raffle, the group finds themselves locked in. # The Genie Lamp/Robot Cat on the Island #* The Genie Lamp - While relaxing on the beach, MacArthur finds a lamp that contains a genie named Grant and must grant him her three wishes to make him stop following her everywhere. #* Robot Cat on the Island - A very cute and playful robotic cat named Rocket moves onto Girls Island and Mia is impressed by her. # MacArthur and the Beanstalk/A Slippery Situation #* MacArthur and the Beanstalk - After MacArthur purchases magic beans and plants them in the garden, she finds that a giant beanstalk is grown the next day and must figure out a way to cut the beanstalk down with help from Sanders, Kitty, Gwen, Sky, Jasmine, Lindsay and Mia. #* A Slippery Situation - When MacArthur applies slippery gel on her body, she starts slipping and sliding around Girls Island. # Fun in the Mud/Girls Day #* Fun in the Mud - When Stripes, Scout and Linda find a swamp-sized mud puddle, they and the girls decide to have a ton of fun. #* Girls Day - The girls spend a fun day around Girls Island. Trivia * This show is similar to the Deviantart fan fiction series of the same name, except with more girls, more episodes, a White Yoshi and a Black Yoshi owning the island and the island being named Girls Island. * The ticklishly harmless punishment is shown during the end credits. * In Japan, Canada, Latin America, Italy and America, this show respectively airs on Boomerang Japan, Teletoon, Boomerang Latin America, K2 and Boomerang as a Saturday morning and weekday afternoon cartoon. * The aimed audience for this show is girls aged 6 to 11. * This show is rated TV-Y7. * Each episode is twenty-two minutes long and are split into two eleven-minute segments. * In a scene from Funniest Video Contest, MacArthur tickles Sanders' feet with a feather, which causes Sanders to burst into laughter, tumble off the couch and roll through a series of paintbrushes, flowers and trampolines that MacArthur has set up. During all of the above, MacArthur starts laughing her head off. Sanders then goes flying and lands in a nearby pool of water. Sanders gets out of the water and approaches MacArthur angrily as she signs off her video by saying "This is Ridiculous Pranking with MacArthur! Valentina Escobar out!" and then presses the square "End Video Recording" button. * In another scene from Funniest Video Contest, MacArthur feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see a furious Sanders. MacArthur apologizes to Sanders for pranking her and Sanders only shakes her head. Sanders then grabs MacArthur by the shirt and pulls her towards her. Sanders tells MacArthur "I'll teach you not to prank me!" and pins her down. MacArthur gulps and shivers as Sanders looks at her with a smirk. Sanders grabs MacArthur's feet, arm-locks them and starts tickling them, making the bad cop laugh hysterically. Sanders, after tickling her friend for a good half-hour, tells MacArthur "That's what you get for pranking me!" and MacArthur says "I'm sorry, princess!". * In a tickle scene from Mia Gets the Hiccups, Sanders and MacArthur tickle Mia, curing her hiccups. * In the starting scene of No One Eggspects The Pokémon Opposition, Fuzzie, her evolutions and the girls are playing tickle hunt, as Volanor is tracking down his siblings and the girls. When he finds her hiding behind a bush, Volanor starts tickling Sanders on her feet while saying "Tickle tickle, Sanders! I caught you!", causing Sanders to laugh and say "Okay, Volanor! You caught me!". * In the starting scene of Misty the Mysteran, MacArthur and Misty are playing rock, paper, scissors to see who will be the tagger. MacArthur throws scissors and Misty throws paper, so Misty has to be the tagger. MacArthur tells Misty "Haha! You're it, Misty!" and runs away taunting "You can't catch me!" as Misty chases her. When Misty catches MacArthur, the cop tells her Fakemon pet "Alright! You got me!" and Misty barks. Misty then starts tickling MacArthur and MacArthur bursts into laughter as she says "Misty, stop tickling me!". * In a scene from Ties that Bind, MacArthur and the girls discover that Whitney, Belinda, Stripes and Scout are actually talking about ties. Sanders says "Wait, you four were talking about ties?" and MacArthur says "But I thought they were planning to get rid of us!". Whitney, Belinda, Scout and Stripes laugh happily and Belinda says "Girls, we would never plan on getting rid of you!". Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows